Two Ghosts Meet/Characters
A comprehensive list of all the characters in the webcomic Two Ghosts Meet. Daniel Vian Information The lead protagonist of the entire Two Ghosts Meet series. Tropes * Adorkable: Cute appearance? Check. Bashful around his crush? Check. * Black Bead Eyes: He has them as a part of the game's artstyle. * Can't Spit It Out: His feelings and thoughts about Kira are usually concealed in his mind, rarely spoken out. * Deadpan Snarker: When he isn't talking to Kira, he usually gives a ton of sarcastic one-liners. * Lonely Rich Kid: Presumably one, considering the fact that he owns a whole mansion to himself. * Perpetual Frowner: We only get to see him smile for only a brief panel in some parts of the webcomic. * Regal Ruff: Daniel wears one, implying that he's of noble heritage. The arrogant aspect also shines through with Daniel - He usually likes to respond to others with total sarcasm. * Weight Woe: Although he is a spirit, he's suggested to be heavy by Ryan when he stuffed Daniel in a present as a gift for Kira's birthday. Kira Anderson Info The heroine of Two Ghosts Meet. Residing in the North Pole Department Store with her older brother, Ryan. Fell in love with the protagonist, Daniel Vian, in first sight. Tropes * Adorkable: Don't get fooled by her moe personality; her mischief leaves no prisoners behind. * I Have Brothers: As of Chapter 7, she's the only female in her generation of the Anderson family. * Nice Girl: Kira's kind to her peers, never gets ticked off, and highly respects her older brother, despite all her personal objections, ignoring the fact that she likes to play pranks. * The Prankster: As mentioned in Nice Girl, she likes playing pranks on anyone. Her first prank shown in the story was in Part 6, where she used the first spook of the Gargoyle and spits on her brother. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: She never gets angry, and possesses (no pun intended) a cheery and playful personality. The blue to her brother Ryan's red. In a lesser extent, the blue to Daniel's red. * Series Mascot: Shares this title with Daniel Vian. * True Blue Femininity: Her trademark colors have always been blue, like the other ghosts, and her default outfit is blue. Ryan Anderson (He really is) Information Kira's protective older brother, who works as an Audio Engineer. First introduced in Part 4 of Two Ghosts Meet, he at first was against Kira's relationship with Daniel. As of Chapter 7, he accepts Daniel and Kira's relationship, in the condition that Daniel must not hurt Kira. Tropes * Adorkable: He may possess (pun not intended) a slightly brute personality, but he is shown to be really caring towards his little sister Kira and is willing to support any relationship she's in. * Absurdly High-Stakes Game: He bet $250 with Derrick Goulding that the Philadelphia Eagles would win Super Bowl 52. They did. * Big Brother Instinct: Displays this throughout the entire series. * Bishōnen: When he smiles. * Foil: His caring and cautious personality contrasts Derrick's care-free and down-to-earth personality. Which makes you wonder how they became best friends in the first place. * If You Ever Do Anything to Hurt Her...: Pulls this on Daniel after accepting Kira's relationship with him. * Obliquely Obfuscated Occupation: His occupation of Audio Engineer are only brief mentions through dialogue. * Parental Substitute: Since their parents aren't mentioned or seen in any way in the series, he qualifies as one, even questioning Kira's relationship with Daniel at one point. * Soul-Sucking Retail Job: Slightly averted, as he actually makes a decently good amount for an Audio Engineer. * Spiky Hair: At least, his current hairstyle. Derrick Goulding Information The conductor of the Ghost Train. First appeared in Part 8 of Two Ghosts Meet, he's based off the Ghost Train character in Haunt the House: Terrortown. His personality matches that of a stereotypical delinquent teen. Tropes * Absurdly High-Stakes Game: Previously lost a bet to Ryan Anderson on who wins Super Bowl 52 worth $250 and still didn't pay him back. * Shipper On Deck: He stated in #8 that he hooked up not only Frederick Scoon and Hailee, but also Fredrick Rose and Penelope at some point before/during the series. * The Matchmaker: As stated in Shipper On Deck, he tries to hook ghosts up and spark relationships between them. Time will tell if his efforts work out. * What the Hell Is That Accent?: He speaks like he grew up in the hood. Frederick Scoon Information An unlucky, clumsy ghost who's prone to making bad decisions. Tropes * Lethal Klutz: '''He is disliked by most of the other ghosts in Terrortown due to his clumsiness. He is also infamous for causing a few of the ghost citizen's deaths (including his own brother's) because of his clumsiness as well. * '''I Just Shot Marvin in the Face: '''He died after shooting himself in the eye because he didn't realize the gun was loaded. * '''When He Smiles: '''He's rarely happy unless he's with his brother Theodore Scoon or his girlfriend Hailee. * '''It's All My Fault: '''Because of his past mistakes, he always carries a constant guilt. This also caused him to isolate himself in a small dwelling on the edge of town. Hailee Information An adventurous optimist who's actually pretty stubborn. Frederick Scoon's girlfriend. Tropes '''Think Happy Thoughts: '''Even though she's a ghost, she seems pretty fine with it. Fredrick Rose Information Tropes Penelope Lynn Information Tropes Alfred Vian Information The drunken sea-captain of the cruise ship in Terrortown, the husband of Julie Vian (AKA the Nurse) and the biological father of Daniel Vian. Tropes Julie Vian Information The sadistic nurse who worked for the Terrortown hospital, the wife of Alfred Vian (AKA the Captain) and the biological mother of Daniel Vian. Tropes Gloria Russell Information An adventurous girl who loves travelling. Also has a major crush on Ryan Anderson. Tropes * '''Action Girl: She has been in extremely risky trips and survived, except in a mountain hike where she plummeted to the ground. * Ascended Fanon: She was originally created by Azelf-S after it's been revealed that Ryan is single. She'll soon make an appearance in the webcomic. * Can't Spit It Out: She can't keep her cool around Ryan. * Smitten Teenage Girl: She has a crazy deep crush on Ryan Anderson, and even owns a diary where she writes her dreams that Ryan shows up in. In full detail. * '''Parental Substitute: '''To a lesser extent, Gloria sees Ryan as a male figure in her life as she never grew up with a father.